The Beginning
by nbdreamjester
Summary: The characters present/mentioned in this story are Reala, NiGHTS, a Visitor, Wizeman, and Owl. Reala rebels against Wizeman. [ROLESWAP AU]


Hey! It's the inevitable beginning of the rebellion fanfic everyone writes.

The characters present/mentioned in this story are Reala, NiGHTS, a Visitor, Wizeman, and Owl.

The purple clad nightmaren gaped at her counterpart, seemingly suspended in air. There was absolutely no way they could be serious. There was no way. . . "Please tell me you're joking." She managed to spit out, eyes desperately begging the other to stay. "Reala, you can't do this! You've spent too much time around the Visitors. Please, change your mind. I won't tell anyone about this. We'll never speak of this again. If He finds out. . ."

Reala only stared at the ground, holding their tongue. They let a Dreamer go free, guarded them until they awoke. They've done this several times, but hadn't been caught before. Slowly, they reached up and gripped the feathered Persona by it's edges, lifting it off. "NiGHTS, it's too late. I won't change my mind." He tucked it safely into his vest's inner pocket, mentally noting to discard the mask later. NiGHTS gasped softly at the action. To take of their Persona, without reason to admire the craftsmanship or to polish it, was considered an act of treason. They were a symbol of loyalty to their Master, after all. "Join me. We can both be free. Wizeman is evil, corrupted with power. The balance of the Night Dimension is falling, we can't let that happen." The 'maren held a hand out towards the other General, smiling softly. "We can take him down together, we're strong as a team. Join me."

NiGHTS was still in shock over what Reala was suggesting. Betray their cause? What they were created to do? It was insane. There was no way it would work. The two would just be replaced or remade or even killed. Lord Wizeman couldn't be defeated by the two. Besides, they owe him. He's the one that granted them life. It was a fool's idea to go up against their creator.

"No, I'm not a traitor like you." She spat coldly, before her gaze softened "I'm begging you. Please reconsider. You would so easily turn on us for a few Visitors?"

"Do you even know what taking Ideya does to a Dreamer?! Have you grown so used to the darkness that you let it consume your own heart as well? You'll end up just as cruel and vicious as Him. Have a little empathy, NiGHTS." At that, said nightmaren let out pearls of laughter. "Empathy?" She cackled, clutching her stomach, "do you even hear yourself, Reala? You're a nightmaren, we don't give empathy to those little saps! You've got to be joking."

"I see. You've changed, NiGHTS. Nightmarens weren't this cruel before - that's why I can't stay here." They refused to look at the jester, clenching their fists to their sides as the dreamscape slowly brightened with the rising sun. The Nightopia the previous Visitor dreamed up was breathtaking. A large, deep blue ocean surrounded the sandy island filled with large coral and shells from various creatures that the two floated above. The way the light shone through, the sand itself seemed to sparkle like the stars above them. To make it even more magical, when the sky above shined during daytime, it looked like everything was underwater. Reala loved this Nightopia. It was so tranquil and relaxing. Unfortunate it was, that it had to be tainted with nightmares.

"Leave. I won't tell anyone what you're planning. Stay away from Nightmare, but this is the last time I'll ever help you, sibling. If I don't see you return today, then I'll know you've made your choice. From then one, we're enemies." At the surprised expression of Reala, she added, "you sealed your own fate. But, if you ever decide to change your mind. . ." She stared into their blue-green eyes, enticed by the way they shown from the first rays of daylight. "I'll be waiting, Reala. Farewell."

With that, she took off towards Castle Nightmare before the sun could touch her. Reala nodded, heading down towards the tiny island. The Nightopians that occupied the land fled in fear of the jester, hiding, rather obviously, behind the giant coral pieces scattered about. They only sighed, reclining in midair.

"Where do I go now? The Visitor won't be back for a while. . ." Reala hummed in thought, before starting to make a stroking pattern in the air. A lovely melody arose from the invisible harp's strings, as the former General played. A few Nightopians peaked their heads out in curiosity, eyeing the jester. They wondered how a nightmaren could produce such a soothing noise.

After a few minutes, some brave souls decided to wander out and listen closer. They were quick to note the musician's eyes were closed shut, an expression of content crossed on their face. More Nightopians decided to join once no hostility was shown, and only when they started to giggle and blabber did Reala notice them.

Nonetheless, they kept playing. The tiny creatures seemed to love the music. Besides, they felt much better with an audience to play for.

A few hours later, Reala had been exploring the current Nightopia. The sun seemed to burn their skin with no mercy, with no shade being present to shield them. They felt sore all over, as nightmaren weren't meant to be in the light.

It was then they noticed a Visitor. It seems he was back, after all. Instead of approaching, the jester just watched from behind a shell embedded between the crystalline sand. They observed him as he laughed and played with the little fairy-like creatures in the shores of the beach. Waves crashed down, ending at just his knees as the boy ran around in the water.

It looked as though he heard someone calling, as he halted his activity and instead raced over to a doorway. Reala stared at it in curiosity. Why had they not seen that before? Swiftly approaching it, they grabbed a hold of the handle. The picture above pictured some kind of fountain. . . This must be the Dream Gate.

This is where Visitors come from.

A small thought popped into their head. If they stayed here, they could put their dualization to good and guard the Visitors before the nightmarens got their Ideya. Reala's lips curled into a grin, the 'maren pushing open the door with a slight force.

The scenery before them was absolutely breathtaking. This definitely took the top of the most beautiful locations they'd seen. Trees as high as the Heavens entangled with one another, guarding the outskirts of the small island. An old fountain lay in the middle, carved with delicate designs and enclosed with silver lining. Cyan water sprayed out from the top, dripping over the moss-covered statues in the center. Surrounding it were several other doorways, along with a small stone pathway. It seemed to be nighttime here, with the only light being provided by lamps. The soft lighting helped the divinity and tranquility of the scene.

"Hoo! Who's there?!" A voice cried out amongst the silence. It was the old gatekeeper. Reala frowned softly, looking around for the old bird. They'd never met them, but had heard of them through other nightmaren and Visitors. "Back off, nightmaren!" Something soft crashed into their stomach, throwing them slightly off-guard. They looked down at the source, seeing a small bird attempting to attack them. . . and failing. They bit back a chuckle and held out their arm, keeping the old timer from injuring himself.

"I don't think so." They smirked at the bird, who was still trying to fling himself at them. "If I want to stay here, I will. What can you do to stop me, hmm?" Owl glared at them, backing off and ruffling his feathers, "you're not allowed to harm the Visitors here!"

The jester floated above the fountain, leaning back and crossing their legs. "Not interested. I just need someplace to stay out of the sun." The flabbergasted look on Owl's face brought a satisfying smirk upon their face. "You're Owl, aren't you? The name's Reala." At the mention of the first-level's name, Owl's eyes grew more. He could barely stutter out a response, forgetting how to momentarily breath. The old creature was frozen in fear. His twin spectacles slid to the edge of his beak. "You mean, the General of the Nightmaren Army? The Reala?!" He got a nod in reply, and nearly fainted. His feathers ruffled and started to fall down to the ground from stress.

"Don't worry, old timer. I won't harm you or your precious Visitors, as I said before." With that, Reala shut their eyes, breathing out a sigh. Owl wasn't quite done with questions, barely managing to get out of his shocked state. "Why?" The gatekeeper cooed out, "why stay here? Why aren't you at Nightmare?"

They peaked open a blue eye, "don't live there." At Owl's confused expression, he elaborated. "I don't work for Wizeman anymore. He's gone. . . corrupt. They don't know what stealing a Visitor's Ideya does to them. . . All their hope, freedom in Nightopia is gone. I want to be free, I'm tired of being a puppet. I want them to be free, too." They let out another sigh. It was once said that sighing is a body's way of resetting. Reala wasn't sure if that was true or not.

"I see. . ." Owl mumbled, resting on his perch. "Well, as long as your intentions are pure, perhaps you'll help me watch over the Visitors, yes?" He shut his eyes, ready to catch a bit of rest before the next Visitor arrived.

"I'd like that."

"Well, Claris," Reala grinned at the girl, "Would you like to dualize and try your hand at flying?"

The red clad nightmaren held their hand out towards the short Visitor, as Owl picked himself off of the floor. Her magenta eyes scanned their face to see if they had any hostile plans. At seeing none, she reached her hand out and pressed it against the jester's gloved one.

Nothing happened for a heartbeat. Then, a blinding red light engulfed the two. Once it faded, only one body resided where the two once were. The old bird looked on in awe and shock at this supposed ability of the nightmaren. "This is simply magnificent, hoo!"

Reala flashed a grin towards the gatekeeper, before taking off into the sky. This girl was an interesting one. Perhaps, she could be of some help.


End file.
